


Tea Parties & Dresses

by TheSteinsGateFormula



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Bad Parenting, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Feminization, His dad is hopeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSteinsGateFormula/pseuds/TheSteinsGateFormula
Summary: Dressing up started out as a game at first, back when he was five.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Tea Parties & Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot request following up from a conversation mentioned in my main story.

Dressing up started out as a game at first, back when he was five.

Nagisa chewed on the tail of his favourite stuffed Dolphin while his mom made the food for their tea party.

She smiled down at him when she noticed him. "Do you want cucumber circles or cucumber sticks?"

"Sticks!" he said brightly, smiling when she chuckled and chopped the cucumber up into sticks. "Mama, I want, I want cucumber sticks, please!"

She gently ruffled his mop of hair. "I heard you the first time, Nagisa-chan."

Nagisa grinned and nuzzled his face into her apron, holding onto her leg. "Teddy and baby want circles though!"

His mom nodded. "Yes, I know. Why don't you go make sure they're sat down?"

"Okay!" He quickly dashed off to his room to where his toys, a purple teddy, a pink baby doll, and a yellow T Rex, were sat down on a blanket with two cushions opposite and a blue tea set in the middle.

Nagisa carefully neatened up his toys and then sat down on a cushion with his dolphin on his lap as his mom came in with the plates of snacks.

"I hope Teddy and baby are hungry." Mom smiled and put the plate of circled cucumber in front of the two toys while Nagisa reached for his plate.

"Ah." Mom pulled the plate out of reach. "We can't have a tea party without _the Princess."_

Nagisa's brow furrowed briefly until he remembered the second part of the game, being the princess while mom was the queen. He looked over at the half slid open wardrobe door where his clothes and the princess dresses were kept.

"... _Itchy,"_ he mumbled, starting to frown when he remembered how uncomfortable the last one had been. They had bought it from a fancy dress shop and the netting inside the skirt of the dress had made his legs itch so much they turned pink in a rash. "They feel itchy, mama—"

"Don't be silly, Nagisa." His mom stood back up and walked over to the closet. "We'll try a different one this time."

She started searching through the coat hangers. The dresses were always nearly hung on the hangers so they wouldn't wrinkle, while the boxes beneath were where his cargo shorts and t-shirts were kept.

Nagisa frowned and hugged his dolphin, chewing the worn fin of the toy while his mom was looking for the right dress.

"Oh, look!" Mom sounded so happy, taking out a pink dress which was so puffy it looked like a pink marshmallow. "Isn't it pretty!"

He hesitantly walked over, rubbing his eyes when his hair got in his eyes; it was growing past his ears and his fringe nearly covered his eyes but his mom refused to cut it. "Yeah..."

He didn't like how bright the pink was. He liked the duller colours of the clothes his dad bought him which were dark greens and browns. The dresses his mom bought were always bright yellows and pinks which made his eyes sting sometimes.

"Come on, let's hurry before Teddy gets hungry." His mom rolled up the dress so she could pop it over his head.

Nagisa quickly took off his grey t-shirt so that he was just in his vest and blue cargo shorts. He was buried in a mass of pink material as the dress was put on him as he slipped his hands into the sleeves.

His face scrunched up, rubbing his nose. This dress didn't itch like the other one and was soft, but it pooled at his feet and made it hard to walk like he was wrapped up in a blanket.

"Aw!" Mom gushed, her eyes sparkling with happiness. "Look how adorable you look!" She pulled out a tiara headband from the box and slipped it on his head to keep the hair out of his eyes. "My little princess."

Nagisa's face scrunched up into a frown as he tried to lift up the skirt so he could walk, carrying the dolphin under his arm while his mom rushed to get the camera.

"Nagi-chan." Mom held up the polaroid camera. "Say cupcakes."

He held his dolphin close. "Cupcakes..."

The flash hurt his eyes and made him wince, the photograph coming out seconds later.

Mom grinned, flapping the polaroid until the picture developed. "Oh! Look how cute you are." She stared at the photo excitedly. "And your hair's so pretty. All the girls in your class will be so jealous!"

Nagisa absently touched his hair, looking at a strand. "Papa says it needs cu—"

"Nevermind what your father says," mom snapped suddenly, making him jump, but when he looked up her face was sweet again, tucking the photo away in a drawer with the camera before wandering over. "You look so pretty."

"Mama's more pretty!" he told her warmly when she kissed his forward and cupped his cheeks in her hands.

His mom chuckled and tickled his nose, making him giggle. "So sweet."

Nagisa smiled, snuggling close to her as she put an arm around him when they sat on the cushions and ate snacks with his toys. He kept shifting around, feeling uncomfortable when the dress made his legs too warm, but he tried to ignore it.

"Oh, careful," his mom chided gently when he got some crumbs from his Arare snack on his dress. "Mama spent a lot of money on this dress, remember?"

He nodded quickly and put a napkin on his lap. "Sorry, mama."

His mom kissed the top of his head. "Just be careful." She wiped his mouth and then offered him some chopped carrots. "Is Mr Dolphin hungry?"

Nagisa shook his head, hugging the toy close. "He ate, um, he ate strawberries for lunch."

His mom laughed. "Did he?"

He smiled, nodding. "Yeah! And he ate all the strawberries."

"I bet he did." His mom smiled, pulling him close. "Mr Greedy—"

"Um..."

Nagisa looked over his shoulder, his face brightening up like the sun when he saw his dad standing in the doorway. "Papa—"

"Why are you back early?" Mom's voice was cold and her nails dug into the poof sleeve of his dress.

He frowned, growing confused when he looked at his mom's suddenly different expression and then at how uncomfortable his dad looked.

"...The convention finished early," dad replied hesitantly, looking at Nagisa uneasily. "Hiromi, I thought...I thought we talked about this—"

"Talked about what?" Mom's stare was dark and cut off, all traces of happiness and spark went.

Nagisa shifted uncomfortably and tried to move but his mom sank her nails into his shoulder hard, making him whimper. "Mama—"

"Not now, sweetie," his mom said gently while his eyes watered from the nails digging into his skin. "Mama's talking." She ran her fingers through his hair while she glared at his dad. "Papa interrupted our playtime because he's being mean and selfish."

"Hiromi!" His dad looked pale and tense. "Don't say..." He quickly let out a deep breath like he was trying to calm down. "Look, can we please just talk about this outside for—"

"No." His mom pulled Nagisa close, turning his head from his dad. "I'm busy playing with my favourite princess."

Nagisa buried his face in the dolphin's fuzzy fabric, wanting to go hide when the room felt cold and the tear stung his eyes.

"Hiromi—"

"Nagisa-chan," Mom's voice was sweet, trying to feed him a carrot sick. "Are you sure Mr Dolphin isn't hungry? There are all these yummy carrots to eat!"

Nagisa hummed, keeping the stuffed dolphin in front of his face, trying to hide while his mom kept chatting and ignoring his dad, until finally, they could hear dad walk away.

*******

He waited until his mom was asleep before he went to his dad who had decided to sleep on the couch for some reason.

His bare feet pattered against the floor, he was finally out of the dress back into a comfortable cotton t-shit and pyjama bottoms decorated in fishes.

Nagisa chewed on the dolphin toys tail as he shyly approached his dad who was watching tv on low volume. "Papa..."

His dad looked up, smiling. "Hey, there sleepy-head," he said gently, holding his arms out to lift him up onto his lap. "You're not tired yet?"

Nagisa shook his head and snuggled close to his dad. "No..." he mumbled, hiding his face in his dad's arms.

His dad held him tight, resting his chin on his head. "You okay?"

Nagisa hesitated, hiding further as he shook his head. "Mama's upset..." The bruise on his shoulder was proof enough.

"Not at you," his dad whispered, hugging him. "She's just angry at papa because..." He trailed off for a moment. "Because we just disagree about some things. That's all."

Nagisa peaked up, his blue eyes wide. "What about?"

His dad's smile tightened. "Uh...just..." He sighed, the smile fading quickly as he looked away. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

His brow furrowed, humming in uncertainty.

Dad sighed and held him tight. "You know. I love you, no matter what, Nagisa."

Nagisa nodded. "I know. I love you too." He smiled at him warmly.

His dad's smile looked sad. "So...if you want to wear dresses, then...that' fine."

"Huh?" Nagisa's frown grew.

Dad sighed, looking away. "Your mother says you like the tea parties and...and the dresses." He smiled stiffly. "And _that's okay._ As long as you’re _happy,_ that's fine." He stroked his head, looking at the strands which were growing fast. "Papa loves you no matter what you want to wear, okay?

Nagisa shifted uncomfortably, growing confused as he tried to understand what his dad was saying.

He liked playing with his mom and having tea parties, but he didn't like dresses, and he didn't like pretending to be a princess. He wanted to dress up like a dragon or a shark, something like all the other boys he knew dressed up as.

None of his friends wore dresses....and one boy in class had laughed at him when he'd seen a butterfly clip in his hair...

He didn't like all the bright pink colours and he didn't like pretending to feed the baby dolls his mom bought him. He wanted to play with swords, water guns, and have different haircuts like the people on tv—

But, his mom was happy when he wore the dresses...

Nagisa's stomach hurt when he remembered the spark in his mom's eye and the way she'd smile and laugh.

"Nagisa?" Dad smiled gently, brushing his hair out of his face. "You understand, okay? I love you no matter what."

Nagisa hugged his dolphin toy close, not sure what to say except nod shyly. "Okay..."

His dad nodded, smiling awkwardly. "I can buy you different clothes—"

"No." Nagisa shook his head quickly, growing scared at the thought of having to wear dresses and skirts permanently. "I like shorts and, and d-dinosaurs."

"Oh." His dad looked confused for a second before smiling. "That's fine. You can wear what you want. If you want dresses you can just ask your mom."

Nagisa nodded, smiling in relief. "I want, want more shorts with pockets."

His dad chuckled softly, ruffling his head. "Okay, that's fine. I'll take you shopping next week and you can choose what you want, okay?"

A large smile broke out on his face, nodding in relief. "Yeah." He nuzzled close to his dad, clinging tight so he'd feel safe. "Okay."

His dad held him close, the two of them settling on the couch as he drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
